


When We Were

by Enderon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Already, I love him, hes my fav, i cant stop thinking about these nerds, specifically Qrow, this is dumb and im dumb but its also really self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderon/pseuds/Enderon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things never really were easy. <br/>Even when they were back in school. <br/>They just happened to be easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Were

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is kind of wonky cause when I got there, I didn't actually know how to end it, only that I wanted to.

"Qrow!!!!! Get back here!!!"

Summer didn't even have time to turn around. All she did have time to do was process what sounded like the fluttering of feathers before something large, and hard smacked into her, throwing her into the hard ground.

She lay there, her nose pressed into the bricks, for several moments. Finally she moved to get to her knees, putting a hand to her now sore face.

"Oh, uh, I'm really sorry about that." The voice had come from behind her, but the body moved to her front until she could see a pair of black slacks in front of her. Tilting her head upwards, she saw a hand held out towards her, attached to a lanky grey haired guy with a nervous smile on his face. He shuffled his feet when all she did was stare at him for a few moments, processing the red eyes looking down at her.

"Uh, please tell me I didn't break your brain." He joked, rubbing the back of his head, "That would not be very good considering we did just get here."

"Oh, uh, no, sorry." Summer gratefully took the offered hand and got to her feet, brushing the dirt off of her black leggings, "You're just kinda attractive and shocked me is all."

"Oh!" The guys eyes were shining when she looked back up at him, a wide smile gracing his features. "Did you hear that Raven? She thinks I'm attractive!"

"Then she most definitely has brain damage." A hand came up and whacked the boy in the back of the head. Summer turned to look at its owner and was once more shocked to find herself looking at a very attractive person. A very attractive girl to be specific, with long, feathery black hair and bright red eyes. She turned to Summer with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry about him. He knows he doesn't quite have the landing down, but he never really listens to me."

That made absolutely no sense to Summer, but it was okay cause this girl was very attractive.

"My names Raven." She said, holding a hand out towards Summer, "And this awkward nerd is my loser younger brother Qrow."

"Summer, Summer Rose." She shook Raven's hand with a little more enthusiasm than she had originally intended, though the other just smiled warmly at her for it.

The two looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes until a hand waved between them caught their attention. They both turned to Qrow who looked more than a little embarrassed when he gestured to the people giving them odd looks as they walked by.

"Oh, oh dear." Summer squeaked, pulling her hood over her head and looking towards her feet.

"Eh, forget them." When an arm wrapped around hers, she looked up at the smiling Raven, "They're dumb and you're cute. Wanna keep me company so I'm seen with cooler people than this loser."

"Hey!" Qrow cried indignantly, although he was smiling. He turned on his heel and started running towards the main building.

"Qrow!! What happened literally just a few minutes ago!?!?" Raven yelled after him, "Fucking stop running!!"

Summer looked at the retreating figure as he gave a rather rude gesture over his shoulder, and up at Raven who was wrinkling her nose in mirth. All she could do was smile and think her time at Beacon was going to be pretty great if everyone she met was like these two.

\------------------------------

Qrow Branwen was not the sharpest tool in the shed. Neither was he the brightest bulb in the box or the smartest cookie. But all popular sayings for being kinda dumb aside, he could most certainly recognize the look of speciest when he saw it.

So, when he saw a couple of jerks sending those looks at his sister and her seemingly new best friend, he knew he had to handle the situation very diplomatically.

Which is why he walked right up to them and, in a very loud voice, demanded to know what their problem was.

The tallest of the boys glared down at him with the bluest eyes he'd ever seen.

"What are you talking about?" He all but growled, baring his teeth in a manner that showed his distaste at being spoken to by someone like Qrow.

"Well, you keep giving my sister nasty looks," Qrow retaliated, poking a finger into the guys chest, " So obviously you guys have some sort of problem."

"That girl over there is your sister?" The brute looked over towards Raven then down to the grey haired boy in front of him, "The one with the black hair."

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

"Just one." Suddenly, all the wind was knocked out of Qrow's body as he flew back several feet, landing on the ground hard. 

"Qrow!!" He heard someone yell, probably his sister. Before he could get back up, a large foot planted itself firmly on his chest, holding him down as the barrel of a rifle looking thing was suddenly in front of his eyes.

"To think they'd let filthy animals like you in a place like this." The boy growled, pushing his brown hair out of his face as a he glared down at Qrow, "I was sure they knew better than to allow your kind here."

Qrow grimaced, his eyes flaring up as he was about to make a move, before someone beat him to it. A yellow blur appeared and the brutish boy was knocked off him, the gun barrel leaving his field of vision.

Qrow blinked owlishly before looking up at his 'savior'. It was another boy, with golden blond here and lilac colored eyes. He was glaring angrily at the boy he'd just punched away.

"You'll regret that Xiao Long." The boy barked, holding a hand up to his swelling eye.

"Yeah? Well not as much as you will when they expel you for literally killing a fellow classmate before the school year even starts." The brute tensed as the blond only continued to glare at him. Finally, after several moments of tense silence, he growled, sent one last angry glare at Qrow, and wandered off with his tail between his legs.

"Thanks!" Qrow exclaimed, gaining the blonds attention. He seemed a little surprised, looking down at the grey haired boy, before giving him a smile and helping him up.

"Don't worry about it." He said, rubbing the back of his head nervously, "I knew him from my old school and he was always kind of a bully. Seems comign here didn't change any of that."

"Still, thanks!" Qrow exclaimed again, smiling brightly at the blond.

"Qrow!" The boy turned just as Raven got there and wrapped him up in a protective hug, "You moron! You almost died!"

"I know right? But I didn't! And I have Blondie here to thank." Qrow looked back at the other boy and blinked, "Actually, I never did catch your name."

"Taiyang." The blond replied, smiling at the two, "And like I said, honestly, don't worry about it."

"Like hell I won't." Raven cried, letting go of her brother to give the other boy a very startling hug, "You just saved my little brothers life. He's indebted to you now."

"What?!" Qrow exclaimed, whining when Raven just smacked him upside the head.


End file.
